


Wet

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Soulless!Sam - Fandom, Supernatural, demon!dean - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Blowjobs, Don't freak out, F/M, Facials, NSFW, Oral Sex, You don't see anything, implied wincest, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: After an amazing night, Sam’s escort decides to give him a special thank you. She’s surprised when someone else comes by.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Smut Appreciation Day 2018! 
> 
> For Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Facials

Sunlight streamed through the window throwing bright rays across her naked body as she woke. She smiled as she stretched, feeling each sore muscle and bruise from the night before. The sex had been amazing, making last night the best ever of her professional career as an escort and one of the best of her adult life.

She heard the sound of running water in the bathroom and slipped out of the bed naked. Steam billowed out of the shower as water drops ran down the glass doors. She could see his wide muscled back, perfect ass, and thick thighs as she pulled open the door.

“Hey,” she said softly.

He turned and responded with a flippant “Hey,” before ducking his head back under the water. She watched as the sudsy streams washed out of his dark hair and down his shoulders. His hands moved to stroke his cock and she licked her lips as he turned.

“Can I?” She asked as she stepped into the shower, a warm spray covering her front.

He shrugged, still stroking his cock as she went to her knees on the navy tiles. “Sure.”

He fed her his cock inch by inch, groaning as she hollowed her cheeks and swallowed him down. She was a professional at this, as much as someone could be a pro at sucking cock, and she intended on thanking him for the glorious night before with this mid morning freebie.

He groaned as she sucked and swallowed, pulling back to lick up his hard shaft while fondling his balls. Her mouth was hot silk, almost as fuckable as her pussy. She didn’t stop him as he started to fuck her face, opening her jaw wide and keeping her lips soft as he used her. The water streamed down her head, matting her hair to her scalp, but she looked up and watched him as he moved. He was gorgeous, animalistic, rough, with only one care in the world- getting off.

He groaned as she gripped his thighs, her artificial nails digging into the muscles. He enjoyed the little bit of pain and growled as he fucked her mouth again and again, not caring about the tears that were mixing with the warm water and running down her face.

“Fuck,” he groaned before grabbing the base of his cock. He slowed and she leaned in to suck on the sensitive head of his cock. His head dropped back into the stream of water, his thighs shaking before he looked down and grabbed a chunk of her hair.

“Gonna come on your face.”

She nodded greedily, sticking her tongue out as he stroked himself once, twice, and then his cum was spraying across her mouth and cheeks, lining her lips, and covering her patient tongue. He groaned through it, body shaking like a dog after a bath.

“Fuck,” he turned back to the shower spray. She stayed in her submissive position on the tile with his cum on her face and watched as he rinsed himself off. He didn’t offer the shower to her or hand her a wet washcloth, just turned his back on her to wash himself.

The hinge of the shower door squeaked as it opened. Steam floated out of the glass vestibule as another naked man opened the door. He smirked as he took in the tall man’s naked back and then the escort on her knees covered in cum.

“My turn?” the second man asked. The escort licked the cum off her lower lip as she looked the stranger up and down.

The tall man shrugged. “Sure, if you want.” He pushed past the two of them to exit the shower and grab a towel.

She smiled coyly up at the new man in front of her, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. He was as handsome as her client, with bright green eyes and hips meant for fucking. She gasped as she reached for him and the green turned onyx black. Before she could recoil he grabbed her head and pulled her mouth to his hard cock.

“Damn,” Dean groaned as she sucked in his length.

“Yeah, she’s a good little bitch.” Sam chuckled, tying the towel around his waist. “But don’t take too long cuz I’m gonna fuck you both once you’re done.”

Without any conscious care for their consent, Sam shut the foggy glass door to the needy moans of the escort and his demon brother.


End file.
